


Bittersweet

by Moonzari



Series: Pearlnet Week 2018 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pearlnet Bomb, Pearlnetbomb2018, Pearlnetweek2018, Pink is Rose and Rose is Pink, Short One Shot, but I guess that's what Pearlnet is, possibly polyamory, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonzari/pseuds/Moonzari
Summary: At the wedding reception, Pearl feels like she owes Garnet an apology.





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Steven Universe fanfiction ever. This was done for the Pearlnet bomb 2018, day 1. Theme was gothic/celebrations. So I kinda ran with the second one. I’m trying to break through writer’s block, I apologize for how short and gross this is. But hopefully someone out there gets some enjoyment out of it.

The sun had just finished setting beyond the horizon, the sky adapting a hue that resembled Garnet's skin tone. Pearl had been caught up in the flurry of wedding planning for Ruby and Sapphire, amidst the sheer guilt she felt about keeping the truth of Pink from Steven. Though she had sat and spoken with Sapphire with what seemed like hours while Steven and Amethyst had gone to look for Ruby earlier in the week, Pearl still felt like she owed _Garnet_ an apology.

The Fusion looked so happy: arms around herself as she grinned and danced to the music. It was moments like these she missed Pink so much. Where amidst all the celebration, the Pearl felt so unbearably alone even though she had so many Gems and people around her that cared for her. But looking at Garnet really eased that ache. It really filled that void.

It's a while later that Pearl was sitting on a chair with one leg crossed over the other, watching Steven dance with Connie when she heard someone clear their throat beside her.

"Is this seat taken?" Garnet asked. Pearl felt her face flushing before she could catch herself, and shook her head mutely.

There's a moment of quiet between them as the Fusion and the Gem watch the two young teenagers laugh as they twirl around on the dance floor. "So, is he anything like her?" Garnet finally asks. "The real her."

Pearl sighed, her hands balling on her thighs almost as an impulse, a broken smile on her face. "Yes," she said softly. "I see so much of her in him. The best and worst aspects... I see all of them with greater brilliance the more he grows." Then she's silent, still unable to look at Garnet. "I'm sorry that I could never tell you the truth. I always wish I could. And I almost lost you over it. I'm  _so_ sorry..."

Garnet doesn't say anything for a long moment, just taking in everything about the Gem beside her. Her hand finally found one of Pearl's, forcing it out of the tight fist she had it in. "I hear Pearls are _incredible_ dancers. I think you're wasting a natural talent sitting on the sidelines." There’s a playful smirk on Garnet’s lips, an invitation for Pearl to relax a little. She does the exact opposite.

The two had known each other the longest here, and there was a certain rhythm about how they functioned. Even though this was Garnet's special day, here she was being that pillar of strength that Pearl found she needed with increasing frequency. She knew that if she declined, Garnet would insist. And, well, Pearl never really said no to being close to the Fusion.

Garnet pulled Pearl onto the dance floor as a slower song began to play, holding Pearl close to her like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I was right. You move like this is effortless for you."

Pearl felt like her entire face was on fire at this point. And then...

"You know, I heard you cried over me."

...and then she literally wanted to _poof_.

"I...I..."

Garnet smirked, putting a finger to Pearl's lips. "I know. It's been a trying time for all of us. But it's also a happy time. Rose wanted us to be happy. Rose wanted _you_ to be happy. _I_ want you to be happy."

Wide aqua eyes watered slightly as she found her arms around the Fusion, head against her chest as they moved together in their own practiced rhythm. "I was scared Ruby wasn't coming back. I know I cling to you like you're all I have sometimes, but..."

"I know how Pearls function. I know how _you_ function," Garnet chuckled. "Rose was your entire existence. You've branched out a bit, but not much. And honestly, you need to focus on _yourself_." A gentle kiss to Pearl's gem that makes her shiver in the Fusion's arms. "But trust me, I'm not going anywhere. I appreciate the concern."

The song ended almost as soon as it has started and Garnet pulled Pearl aside, back towards the chairs. "Thank you for the dance. It was truly a pleasure, Pearl."

Pearl's legs felt limp, like she was going to collapse at any moment, and all she can do is cling to her taller comrade like she's her life support. Like if she lets go of her that she'll disappear— despite having just been told otherwise. "Would you like to dance again, maybe...?"

But really, Pearl felt like a part of her by now. And tonight - her wedding night - she's happy to spend it spinning around the dance floor with her lithe form in her muscular arms.


End file.
